


Euroviaje sin censura

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras y Cosette son mellizos y, antes de comenzar la universidad, deciden hacer un viaje por Europa con el mejor amigo de Cosette, Grantaire.</p><p>Que Enjolras tenga un <i>pequeño</i> enamoramiento con éste último no significa nada.</p><p>Seh, claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euroviaje sin censura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



Termina de guardar el equipaje en el baúl del auto y se apoya sobre el mismo, mientras Combeferre y Courfeyrac se acercan a él. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Cosette y a Grantaire despedirse de sus amigos, mientras su padre habla con los de Grantaire.

—Intenta divertirte, ¿de acuerdo? —le dice Courfeyrac, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, haciendo que él bufe y que Combeferre sonría.

—Tiene razón. Se supone que esto es un viaje divertido, intenta pelear menos con Grantaire y disfrutar más del paisaje y los lugares. ¿Por favor?

Suspira, asintiendo.

—¿Puedo llamarlos para quejarme?

Combeferre suelta una carcajada y teme que a Courfeyrac se le desgarren los músculos de la cara por lo enorme que es su sonrisa.

Necesita mejores “mejores amigos”.

—Puedes llamarnos todas las veces que quieras —dice Combeferre, dándole un apretón en el hombro.

—Y, ya sabes, si alguna de esas llamadas es para decirnos que finalmente juntaste el valor para admitirle a R que estás enamorado de él…

Siente como el color abandona su cara y le tapa la boca a Courfeyrac, asegurándose que ni Cosette ni Grantaire lo escucharon. No tiene por qué preocuparse, de todas formas, ya que Cosette está besuqueándose con Marius mientras su padre parece querer matarlo y Grantaire está hablando con sus propios padres.

Mira mal a Courfeyrac, que finge inocencia, y una vez más se pregunta cómo se hizo amigo de esta gente.

Ah, cierto, porque los adora y son los mejores del mundo.

Detalles.

—¿Querrías callarte? Grantaire podría escucharte. O peor, podría hacerlo Cosette.

Courfeyrac pone los ojos en blanco y sabe que si no fuera porque Combeferre es demasiado amable lo estaría imitando.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu hermana que no quieres que sepa que estás enamorado de su mejor amigo?

—Por la patria, ¿quieres cerrar la boca, _por favor_? Y no le tengo miedo a Cosette, es respeto.

—Pero no me niegas que estás enamorado de Gra… ¡Auch! ¡Enjolras!

Courfeyrac se soba el lugar donde lo golpeó Enjolras. Él es una persona muy paciente y sabe escuchar y aceptar opiniones ajenas. Pero cuando sólo quieren molestarlo…

Bueno, ese es de hecho uno de los motivos por los cuales Grantaire y él se pelean tanto.

—¡Enjolras! ¡Deja de pegarle a tus amigos y vámonos! —le grita Cosette, subiéndose al auto.

—¡Ya voy! —responde, para luego volver a dirigirse a sus amigos—. Recuérdenme, ¿por qué acepté ir en este viaje con ellos dos?

—Porque Cosette y Grantaire siempre quisieron recorrer Europa antes de comenzar la Universidad y no puedes negarles nada cuando uno te pide algo, mucho menos cuando lo hacen los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Combeferre, creo que nunca te he querido tanto como en este momento —dice solemnemente Courfeyrac, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco y Cosette hace sonar la bocina del auto.

—¡Enjolras! ¡Apúrate o nos vamos sin ti! —grita Grantaire, sacando la cabeza por la ventana, los anteojos de sol impidiéndole verlo a los ojos.

Enjolras les da un abrazo rápido a sus amigos y luego otro a su padre, prometiéndole escribir diariamente y cuidar de Cosette.

Este va a ser un verano muy largo.

Muy.

Largo.

***

El plan es partir desde Toulouse, la ciudad en la que viven, y descender por el continente hasta la Península Ibérica. Recorrer un par de ciudades españolas, luego entrar a Portugal, recorrer un poco el país, volver a España, ver otro par de ciudades y luego embarcarse en un crucero (del cual ya tienen los pasajes, por eso deben seguir al pie de la letra su cronograma) hasta Italia.

Según el plan (Enjolras ama el plan, lo armó él mismo), pasan una semana, dos como mucho, en Italia y luego pasan a Austria, donde se quedarán unos días. Luego siguen hacia Alemania, donde pasarán otra semana más. A continuación irán a los Países Bajos, dónde recorrerán un poco el país y luego de unos días tomarán un embarque a Gran Bretaña, en dónde pasarán dos semanas, para finalmente volver a Francia.

Una vez en su país, irán directo a París, donde su padre y los padres de Grantaire ya habrán acomodado el departamento en el cual los tres adolescentes estarán viviendo los años de universidad.

Es un plan perfecto, infalible. Enjolras acomodó el cronograma en base al presupuesto que tenían y lo que quería conocer cada uno, además del tiempo del que disponen antes de comenzar las clases, para así poder llegar a destino dos semanas antes de que las clases comiencen.

Lo corroboró con Cosette y con Grantaire, que dieron un par de sugerencias y… bueno, _Cosette_ dio un par de sugerencias, Grantaire se dedicó a criticar todo sin sentido aparente, haciendo que Enjolras tuviera que reorganizar todo, no sin antes pasarse un par de horas a los gritos con el amigo de su hermana, mientras dicha hermana y los padres de los tres cenaban en el cuarto contiguo.

Así que luego de varias idas y vueltas, el cronograma quedó aprobado por los tres viajeros y así se embarcaron en su viaje, con la seguridad de que todo iba a ir bien.

Ja, ni que alguien se creyera el que todo iba a ir de acuerdo al plan. Ni siquiera Enjolras tenía tanta fe en el mundo y la gente.

***

La primera pelea, para sorpresa de todos, es de Enjolras.

La única que no sabe español es Cosette, así que no entiende al principio por qué su hermano de pronto se levanta de la mesa en la que están sentados, para abalanzarse sobre un tipo que hablaba muy alto, mirando en su dirección.

—¡Enjolras! ¡Enjolras basta!

Los amigos del tipo se van sobre Enjolras, pero obviamente no contaran con que el chico de apariencia afeminada y delicada fuera cinta negra en karate, además de _un poquito_ sobreprotector con sus seres queridos.

Para cuando Grantaire va a intentar ayudarlo, el muchacho ya tiene al tipo y sus dos amigos reducidos en el suelo, con apenas un tajito en el labio como prueba de la pelea.

Los echan del bar en el que estaban, a los gritos, y Cosette no sólo sigue sin entender nada, sino que ella también está furiosa.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —exige, dándole un golpe en el brazo y Enjolras se limita a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pareciendo un gato huraño.

—No tenías que hacer eso —dice Grantaire, viéndose avergonzado, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Enjolras se encoge de hombros, apartando la mirada y Cosette vuelve a golpearlo en el brazo.

—¿Alguien va a contestarme qué rayos fue eso?

—Nada…

—Insultaron a Grantaire.

El susodicho bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No me insultaron.

—Sí lo hicieron.

—¿Qué pasó? —vuelve a preguntar Cosette, pero mucho más tranquila esta vez, mirando con preocupación a los dos muchachos.

—Dijeron cosas horribles de Grantaire y…

—Y yo agradecería que no las repitiéramos, gracias. Tampoco es tan importante. ¿Podemos ir a buscar otro bar? Gracias.

Los hermanos Valjean terminan aceptando pero horas más tarde, en el siguiente bar, apenas Grantaire se aleja de ellos para ir al baño, los mellizos acercan las cabezas y Enjolras comienza a contarle su hermana todo lo ocurrido, de cómo el tipo ese había estado diciendo que Grantaire era horrible y que no podía entender como podía estar en compañía de gente tan atractiva.

El hombre luego había proseguido diciendo que seguro estaban con él porque debía tener mucho dinero, porque de otra forma no había posibilidad de que alguien tan horrible cómo él pudiera conseguir compañía. Cuando el español comenzó a explayarse sobre lo horrendo que era Grantaire, Enjolras no lo soportó más y se abalanzó sobre el tipo.

Al terminar el relato, Cosette mira algo preocupada el lugar por el que se fue Grantaire minutos atrás, para luego darle un par de palmadas a Enjolras.

—Se supone que no tengo que felicitarte cuando pierdes la paciencia, pero siempre es por motivos justificados, así que nadie puede culparme.

Enjolras no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su hermana.

—Estoy seguro de que hubieses hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar, Euphrasie.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero yo los hubiese dejado pidiendo clemencia —y, tras darle otro golpe en el hombro, agrega:—. Y no me digas Euphrasie, que sabes que lo odio.

—Antes te gustaba más que Cosette, sólo lo odias porque a Marius no le gusta.

—Oh, cállate, ¿qué sabes tú?

***

Llegan a Portugal dos días después de lo planeado y, aunque Enjolras está un poco molesto por eso, no deja que le afecte. Asombrosamente Grantaire y él no están peleando tanto, así que no quiere tentar a la suerte.

El único que habla portugués es Grantaire, así que dejan que el chico los guíe por el país, pidiendo indicaciones y comprando comida por ellos, no siempre trayendo lo que habían pedido originalmente.

A Enjolras le gusta escuchar a Grantaire hablar en idiomas que él conoce, no sabe muy bien por qué. Comentándole esto a Courfeyrac en uno de sus mails, su amigo le responde que quizás es un fetiche que él tiene, a lo que Enjolras decide imponerle la ley del hielo, por lo menos hasta que lleguen a Austria.

El segundo inconveniente que tienen, de cierta forma, también es por culpa de Enjolras, aunque él lo niegue.

Es que, ¿cómo llamarlo inconveniente, cuando sólo está defendiendo sus derechos? Los policías del último pueblo en el que están, Portimão, quieren aprovecharse de ellos por ser extranjeros y conocer poco o nada el idioma, intentando cobrarles una multa que no merecen.

Ante las quejas de Enjolras pidiendo un abogado que pueda entenderlos y defenderlos bien, los terminan encerrando en la comisaría por un día entero, lo cual sirve para enfurecer aún más al chico, que ya quiere llamar a la embajada francesa. Es una suerte que entre Cosette y Grantaire logren convencerlo de que no vale la pena el mal trago.

Así es como se retrasan un día y medio más en su viaje, pero Cosette y Grantaire no quieren disminuir su tiempo nuevamente en España, así que es un milagro que no pierdan el crucero.

Claro que en cuanto exterioriza este pensamiento, Grantaire comienza a discutirle que los milagros no existían y que están solos en el basto universo.

Cosette decide ignorarlos e irse a asolearse a la cubierta y así se pasan los días que dura el crucero.

***

Italia es genial y los tres absorben la cultura del lugar, absortos en el arte y la historia. Por suerte los tres hablan italiano (bueno, Grantaire lo habla, Enjolras y Cosette lo entienden), así que no tienen problemas para comunicarse.

El máximo de dos semanas que tenían planeado pasar en Italia se terminan transformando en tres y para cuando llegan a Austria están completamente agotados, así que terminan durmiendo prácticamente un día entero.

No tendrían que contar mucho de Austria, si no fuera porque Grantaire y Cosette una noche terminan más borrachos que una cuba, semidesnudos sobre una mesa cantando a todo pulmón _Mademoiselle Juliette_ y a Enjolras nunca le ha gustado Alizée, así que imagina que se lo hacen adrede.

Su hermana y el mejor amigo de la misma pasan la noche en la comisaría y Enjolras no intenta sacarlos hasta el día siguiente como escarmiento.

***

En Alemania vuelve a mandarle mails a Combeferre y Courfeyrac (el primero también se ganó la ley del hielo tras comentar que estaba harto de que “no tuviera los huevos para decirle a Grantaire que lo amaba”), pero sólo porque está furioso tras ver como un tipo dos veces el tamaño de Enjolras coqueteaba con Grantaire.

Sus amigos son comprensivos y no se burlan de él, porque en realidad son geniales y Enjolras no los cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

Combeferre coincide con él en que no puede estar 100% seguro de que Grantaire corresponda sus sentimientos y que el hecho de que no se haya ido con el tipo que coqueteaba con él no significa nada, pero que si no lo intenta nunca va a saberlo con certeza y eso es a veces peor que todo lo demás.

Courfeyrac, por su lado, le asegura que Cosette jamás le guardaría rencor por enamorarse de su mejor amigo, ¿qué clase de amiga y hermana sería si lo hiciera? Y que ella estaría feliz de que dos de las personas más importantes en su vida encontraran el amor y la felicidad en el otro.

Enjolras no sabe que haría sin Combeferre y Courfeyrac y se promete no volver a imponerles la ley del hielo nunca más.

***

La última noche en Alemania no consiguen hotel, así que duermen los tres en asiento del auto, acurrucados los unos sobre los otros. Con la cabeza de Cosette recostada sobre su hombro izquierdo y todo el cuerpo de Grantaire presionado contra su lado derecho, Enjolras piensa que no importa que esta sea una noche demasiado fría para ser verano.

El calor que le nace del pecho alcanza para que se sienta tibio toda la noche.

***

En los Países Bajos Enjolras se la pasa criticando a la monarquía y exponiendo por qué es algo muy anticuado para el siglo XXI y, aunque Cosette y Grantaire concuerdan con él, más de una vez tienen que taparle la boca para que no los linchen.

Aprovechan para fumar y beber y hacer todo lo que no pueden en casa y, a pesar de la monarquía, Enjolras tiene que admitir que es un buen país.

Casi les da pena llegar a Gran Bretaña, pero pronto se les olvida cuando comienzan a recorrer las islas y todo el paisaje y la cultura que tienen. Van casi dos semanas atrasados, pero poco les importa a Cosette y a Grantaire, ni siquiera a Enjolras le hace mucha mella el retraso en el cronograma.

***

La última noche en Inglaterra deciden ir a beber a un bar, los tres cansados y felices. Las clases comienzan en tres días, pero están felices y no se arrepienten de todo lo que han hecho.

En un momento que Grantaire va a buscarles bebidas a la barra, Cosette toma la mano de Enjolras, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el chico, algo preocupado y muy nervioso, esto último sin motivo aparente.

Cosette le dedica una sonrisa cargada de amor que Enjolras no puede evitar responder.

—Eres mi único hermano y te amo. Él es mi mejor amigo y lo adoro. Yo ahora voy a ir a dormir a nuestro hotel de cuarta y tú vas a aprovechar para decirle lo mucho que lo amas desde que teníamos trece y él dio su discurso de por qué Estados Unidos era el peor país del mundo.

Tras decir esto, Cosette le da un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a Grantaire, presuntamente para decirle que se va a dormir, y luego salir del bar.

—Creo que eso significa que sólo somos tú y yo esta noche, ¿no? —comenta Grantaire, sin mirarlo, llegando a la mesa con una cerveza en cada mano.

—Sí, supongo.

Toma una de las cervezas y bebe la mitad de un trago. El largo verano está llegando a su fin y Enjolras va a hacerles caso a sus amigos y hermana.

***

La espalda de Grantaire golpea con fuerza la puerta del cuarto y ambos se les escapan unas risitas tontas. No están ni siquiera un poco ebrios, apenas tomó una cerveza cada uno, pero Enjolras siente la cabeza embotada y como si todo el mundo estuviera borroso, como si lo único nítido fuera Grantaire.

Entran al cuarto procurando hacer silencio, besándose y acariciándose con cuidado, pero en cuanto caen sonoramente sobre una de las camas, la luz se prende y Cosette los mira con el ceño fruncido y evidente sueño desde su propia cama.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes, no se equivoquen, pero si planean follar estando yo en el cuarto voy a tener que golpearlos. Muy fuerte.

Terminan riendo y Cosette pone los ojos en blanco, revoleándoles una almohada y volviendo a dormir.

***

—Así que… —comienza Courfeyrac, mientras Combeferre fije leer una revista a su lado —. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Están en el departamento que su padre y los padres de Grantaire alquilaron para ellos tres, mientras Cosette y Grantaire descansan en sus cuartos, aún cansados por el viaje. Sus propios amigos, instalados en la ciudad hace cosa de una semana, sus departamentos en un radio de dos manzanas, decidieron darle un día de descanso antes de ir a visitarlo.

Las clases comienzan mañana y aún no tiene nada listo, todo el cuerpo le duele pero de una forma muy placentera. Grantaire en realidad duerme en su cuarto y no en el que le corresponde, posiblemente duerma ahí por un largo rato.

Enjolras sonríe, escondiendo el gesto al tomar un poco de té, pero sus amigos lo ven y lo imitan.

—Bien, fue un buen viaje. Espero que se repita.


End file.
